A Very Purple Christmas
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: What does a mistletoe, Fred and George, and Harry and Ginny have in common? Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day.  COMPLETE.


Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day December 20th.

Prompt: Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: set during Harry's 6th year. AU because he doesn't talk to Lupin about Draco.

Happy Christmas Everyone!

* * *

><p>Harry was in no mood for Christmas this year because of all that was going on. Chasing down Malfoy every night was exhausting and he didn't quite feel like celebrating. Christmas eve snuck up on him before he knew it. He found himself standing on the small front porch of The Burrow staring into the night sky. Ginny stepped out of the house dressed in a dark blue sweater dress.<p>

"It's a pretty night," she spoke softly as she shivered standing next to Harry.

"You should get back inside. It's due to snow at any minute." Harry turned towards her and took off his robe and placed it around her.

"Thank you. I wanted to see if you're alright." Ginny was concerned, and it touched Harry deeply.

"I'm okay. It's just a busy year. He wouldn't like you to be out here with me anyways." Harry grumbled as he turned back to look at the sky. He liked to watch the sky at night. The stars twinkled like diamonds across the velvet night sky.

"Who do you mean Harry?" Ginny glared at him.

"Your boyfriend, Dean." Harry said without even looking at her.

"Oh. He won't care anyways." Ginny paused for a moment before continuing. "Fred and George are making mum mad again. She found one of their fake wands while trying to make Christmas pudding." Ginny shrugged off the topic of her boyfriend. They were having problems again. She saw Harry smile.

"When do they not make your mum mad?" Harry grinned turning towards her. She was staring up at something.

"What?" he asked.

"Mistletoe, " Ginny replied.

"When did that get there?"

"It's one of those disappearing ones Fred and George invented. They disappear when no one's there, and when someone comes onto the porch they reappear," she explained.

"How do they come up with those things?" Harry asked as Ginny stepped close to Harry.

Once she was under the mistletoe, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Ginny, you can't, you're taken," Harry started to say. She cut him off by kissing him once more.

He felt her soft lips against his rough ones They stood frozen in time briefly before purple powder came pouring out of the Mistletoe spilling onto Harry and Ginny.

They both stepped back to avoid the rest of the powder, but it was too late. The powder covered their hair and face. Before they knew it, Fred and George were both on the front porch. Ginny tried wiping the powder off but it was stuck to them. She glared at Harry as if he had something to do with it.

"HA! Caught you!" Fred laughed dancing around them.

"Fred, you were right, it worked," George stated smiling towards the two caught 'red handed', well in their case 'purple handed'

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Ginny demanded as she punched Fred in the arm.

"Booby-trap," they spoke together in unison.

"You rigged the mistletoe?" Harry questioned.

"Why? And how in the bloody hell am I to get this stuff off of me?" Ginny asked as she crossed her arms angrily.

"We're testing a new item. It's called Mystery Mistletoe," Fred informed the two in purple powder.

"It'll wear off within the hour," George acknowledged.

"I should do the Bat-Bogy-hex on the two of you for doing this to me!" Ginny grumbled this time punching George.

"Oww!" George replied rubbing his arm. "IT was Fred'sidea to do the purple powder. I just thought of the disappearing mistletoe," he said honestly.

"Fine then. I'll do the Bat-Bogy-hex on you, Fred." Ginny's tone was annoyed as she pulled out her wand and aiming at Fred.

"Relax,Gin. It'll wear off in an hour and you won't be purple." Fred copied his twin for it was obvious that Ginny didn't hear what his twin said.

"He designed it to catch people kissing," George admitted grinning an evil grin towards his twin.

"We designed it you mean," Fred said playing along.

"I don't like it," Ginny whined.

"Yes, but this new product will sell fast. We've already got a dozen of these at the shop, we were just looking for a couple to test this on." Fred stood next to Harry.

"So why us?" Harry asked.

"You two were the first to walk under it. Plus, it's not like Ron and Hermione are dating. Mum and dad would kill us. You two seemed like the perfect couple."

"I'm telling Mum," Ginny replied.

"Tell her, and Mum will know you were kissing Harry." Fred fought fire with fire.

"It's not like we're hiding anything. Besides, the purple powder will show when we go inside," Harry argued.

"To a point. We designed the power not to be seen by parents or teachers. Only other students or siblings will see it," George informed them.

"How?" Harry was interested now and no longer annoyed as he uncrossed his arms.

"That's our secret.," they replied together as the twins walked inside.

"I really don't know how they do it." Ginny sighed.

"At least your mum and dad won't see the powder. They really are geniuses," Harry said.

"Don't tell them that to their faces or they'll act differently. And the others will see it," Ginny reminded him.

"Let's just get it over with." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's true. I just don't like the purple powder." Ginny replied.

"Can you imagine this in Hogwarts?" Harry formed a smile. His statement made Ginny laugh a little.

"I actually want this product to work right just so I can see it on other people." She smiled.

"Let's go inside and warm up by the fire." Harry suggested as he opened the door for Ginny.

Within the hour the purple powder wore off just as Fred and George promised it would. Of course, Ron and Hermione made fun of Ginny and Harry, but that's what Harry expected. Harry smiled at the Weasley family before him and knew this Christmas would be a good one. Even if one or two pranks were involved.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Special thanks for my beta for finishing this before Christmas.

Happy Christmas! Please review!


End file.
